Thats Just Life
by SMAK101
Summary: Everyone has problems. Up for suggestions. Thanks people.
1. Kyle

No one understood how hard it was. Being apart of the only jewish family in all of South park.

He got bullied by Cartman all the time, not to mention all the people who tease him about it.

And to add with being a jew, he was a ginger too.

Everyone had a disliking for gingers and he never understood why. Its not like they wer alien or anything, No matter how much Cartman might say otherwise.

He knew he had good traits as well. Like how he was smart and albeit attractive. He was the only student in all of the 9th grade who had a 4.0 GPA since he was in elemantary school.

He had wild red curly hair. Its not like an afro naymore, thank god, but it was still pretty curly. It had become a kind of wavey silky curly. He diddnt wear his green hat anymore either. Stan and Kenny said he looked better without it.

He was also part jersey.

That wasnt good.

There was a whole incident that involved Jersey people, a nd he went all on everyone and went Jersey. It might have saved Cartman from Snooki but it was really unsettleing. Knowing that there is a side of you that you cant show or else it would hurt people.

He sometimes went jersey too. Mainly when he is fed up with Cartmans shit.

Eric Fucking Cartman.

Just the name made him boil with anger.

The damn racist, prejudice, opinionated, fucking fucktard was a pain in the ass for everyone in South Park. He couldnt think of one person who would miss the fat ass if he were to dissapear.

The fucking ass hole diddnt give a shit about anyone or anything but himself and it pissed the red head off. How come he gets to disrespect everyone else but when someone tells him off he goes and cries to his mom like a little baby?

He knew that it he were to go crying to his mom she would just tell him stiff upper lip and get over it. She diddnt care about how he felt or how his brother felt. She only thought about what she thinks about everything and if someone dissagrees she gets pissed and wants to start a WAR!

Then there was his best friends, Stan and Kenny.

The two had so many problems He couldnt even bother to worry about them. Stan was a depressed alcoholic, and Kenny was a druggy prostitute. He diddnt even bother trying to help them anymore. Neither listens to him. He doest know why he even bothered in the past.

No one knows aboiut his eating disorder, or is OCD. Not even Stan, his super best friend.

He had started having an eating disorder after his father had passed away in a car accident from a drunk Stewart McCormick.

He diddnt blmae Kenny or resent him for it. He knew that the teen couldnt change his already fucked father. Kenny had his own shares of problems, as stated before.

He had always been OCD, it just got really bad after he moved to the basement. It was trashed and he freaked out. He had always thought he was jusrt a neat feak or something, but he did notice how whenever he went to a freinds house, exspecially Kennys, he would always unconsiously tidy up.

Now it just felt like a sixth sense or something.

He loved his life. He loved his friends and family no matter how fucked up or crazy it was. He was grateful to god to have put him on this earth...

he just felt that he could be better.

He WISHED he could be.

He tried to be, he TRIES to be. But its all in vain.

Because he knows that he can never change what has alraeady been up in motion.

no matter how much crap he has to go through.

Thats just the life of Kyle Broflivski.

_**there are always stories on how hard Kenny or Stans lifes are... but there are none about how hard others lifes are...**_

_**so Ive decided to write my own version on their lifes. Ill count anyone. so i need you guys to suggest to me charactors. It can be anyone. in all of South Park.**_

_**All im trying to prove woth this story is that other poeple have hard lives. Ill make up scenarios that i imagine might happen in the future.**_

_**but yeah, rememeber to R&amp;R and suggest people and maybe even some things to happen to them...**_

_**luv yall~siyera**_


	2. Stan

He hated how people portrade him.

He wasnt just some alchoholic emo kid.

He had actuall problems. Unlike those stupid goths who drink ceoffee and smoke.

He tried to hang out with them once... wasnt fun.

He only drank because he felt like it was all fading away anmd that he is cleaning his slate. he would be really shy without the alcohol.

He knows that Kyle doesnt like it and the sad looks he gets from Kenny.

And Wendy.

She was the worst.

He diddnt know how many time they had broken up because of his drinking problem. She was so picky about it. She would get all pissed when he would drink, and they would fight, break up, the get back together after a couple days. thats just how their relationship went.

He was tired of it. He could understand why everyone asks him why he was still with her.

He knew he was the Big Time Jock of the school. He was the leading quarterback for the South Park Cows, he was also the captain of the baseball team. He had a great body and good looks. He wasnt stupid so that was good too.

He knew he coudl have a great future, but he was throwing it away.

Well how would you react to having a crazy dad, evil sister, and chaeating mom?

His father was the town wacko. He was always talking about aliens or about the pope, or Manbearpig. He had gotten hoked on that stupid thing a couple years ago.

His sister was the devils right hand man-er woman. At least thats what he thought. Shelly was 17 years old, no longer had her head peace, and had grown into a wonderful woman. But she was still the bitchiest person any one had ever met.

Kenny woudl joke about how she was cartmans real mom... even though the age diffrence...

Then his mom. His mom and dad had been on and off for years now. Smetimes his mother woudl leave for days at a time or sometimes kick his dad out. Clyde had said that he had saw her walkinto officer Bradys house one night that hse had left the house. he could only imagine what they were doing. he wondered if his dad new.

Then there was Kyle.

Kyle thought that Stan diddnt pay attention to him. But he did. He had noticed Kyle lack in eating. He no longer ate luch at school and his arms had gotten skinnier. He diddnt mention it to anyone because he diddnt want Kyle to know that he knew about the red heads condition.

Kenny wa a hole nother story. No one wanted to even get into his mountain of problems.

Stan wished he could help people the way he helped animals at the shelter. Just make them happy. But people arent animals.

People always thought he was being selfish and stupid drinking his problems and worries away and said that he woudl end up like his drunk dad.

But he had sworn never to end up like the old man.

He would pace himself and take his time dealing with his problems. Its not liek ita nyone elses brisness.

he could handle it alone.

He wasnt a kids anymore.

He had to be an adult.

Thats just the life of Stan Marsh

_**Stan every body.**_

_**R&amp;R and suggestions.**_

_**~siyera**_


End file.
